Organomodified siloxanes are used in a very wide variety of applications. The properties of organomodified siloxanes can be adjusted in a targeted manner through the nature of the modification, and also through the modification denseness.
Thus, for example, using allyl polyethers, organophilic or non-ionic hydrophilic groups can be bonded to a siloxane backbone. Such compounds are used, for example, as polyurethane foam stabilizers, as antifoams in propellants or as additives in paints and coatings.
Through reaction with alpha (α)-olefins the siloxane is linked to hydrophobic groups. The resulting silicone waxes serve, for example, as an additive in personal care applications.
In many fields of application, it is evident that the effect of the siloxane depends decisively on the compatibility with the corresponding formulation.
Suitable cosmetic emulsifiers are, for example, siloxanes which, besides aliphatic groups based on α-olefins, contain polyethers. See, for example, the commercial product ABIL EM 90 from Goldschmidt GmbH, Germany.
Since polyether-containing compounds have recently been the subject of increased criticism, there is a need for siloxane-based emulsifiers which contain no polyether groups, but at the same time have good emulsifying properties.
As such there is a need for providing new types of polyether-free, organomodified siloxanes which can be used as high-performance emulsifiers.